


Not Again !

by Iraee



Series: GOD DAMN IT SOONYOUNG ! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #AngstyHoshpt2, #PrayforHosh, #TheHolyTrinity, #They are all so done with his shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraee/pseuds/Iraee
Summary: When Soonyoung finds a new hobby.But also when Soonyoung simply doesn't know where to stop and goes way too far.





	Not Again !

**Author's Note:**

> Just after I posted the first part a dumb idea popped out on my mind and here is what came out of it. I hope you’ll enjoy reading it as much as I did enjoy writing it !

Jihoon was tucked in Mingyu’s arms, they were alone in the living-room cuddling in front of a film in which they had absolutely no interest. He liked being in his warm and comfy arms it made him feel safe. Jihoon is not known as the most affectionate guy in the group and even less a ball of fluff but he enjoyed this special moments with his boyfriend, it was precious to him. Everything was perfect until from the corner of his eyes he noticed something disturbing, so disturbing that when Mingyu leaned towards him for a kiss he was stopped halfway. And before he could ask any question Jihoon answered.

“ I can’t do this... Not when it is watching us..” 

He felt a chill travel down his body still looking at those two big eyes turned toward them, it was a bath duck laying near the TV, it was the size of a pineapple and as Jihoon thought really creepy starring at them without blinking or breathing or even moving, of course it was a fucking bath duck, it would be even creepier to see it come to life. Both of their facial expression quickly turned bitter especially Mingyu’s, it has been a while since he was holding back and this tiny yellow thing turned off the mood in the blink of an eye. 

“cock-blocker..”

One day they’ll both get their revenge, for sure. 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Seungkwan was singing happily not even trying to lower his voice he took off his clothes facing the mirror which would only show half of his body, he didn’t care too much about that since he only needed to see his face. And times to times he would grab the airbrush to use it as a microphone, this moments usually matched the one’s when he sings the loudest and one of the member would knock at the door to tell him to shut up, this time it was Minghao who threaten to kick his ass as soon as he gets out of the bathroom.  
And anyway Seungkwan did never shut up, he just went silent for a while before a song popped out in his head and he had to sing it or rather scream his lungs out while turning towards the bathtub, he took a few steps and then screamed but this time it was more a scream of fear and surprise. Why ?  
He was facing a bath full of ducks. Bath ducks again ! They were so many of them that half of the bathtub was filled with tiny little yellow ducks. He felt like they were watching him and seeing through his soul.  
When he realized to who this tiny ducks could belong he screamed again, it was not fear but rage. And in a beautiful yet violent language he explained in which specific place of Soonyoung’s body he was going to shove this poor ducks.

Jeonghan was sleeping so well, all comfy and warm under all the layers of blankets he stole from Seungcheol and Joshua, after all they are the weakest when it comes to Jeonghan. And he knew how to turn this at his advantage, he made the oldest clean the kitchen for him and the other one was making some hot chocolate for her majesty Jeonghan. And as he was waking up from his light beauty sleep he felt something weird. It was as something was under the covers with him but also as he was being watched ?  
When he opened his eyes, they fell straight away on the duck which was laying down on the top of the highest cover a few inches away from his face. As he jumped back, surprised he felt something rolling against his body and started screaming and kicking away his covers to discover that it was full of little ducks rolling down the bed and falling on the floor after he kicked as many as he could, fearing that it could have been some dangerous snake or spider.

Soonyoung pissed a lot of members with his ducks. After the pimples he decided to get...bath ducks, the problem ? He started to get too many of them at the point that they started invading the dorm. And after that day in which he pissed what they all like to call the “Holy trinity” (it includes Jihoon, Seungkwan and Jeonghan) which you better not fuck with unless you are ready to die. 

Soonyoung knew, and he was not ready for what came for him, he claimed that the he ducks were only “playing hide and seek” that was why they were scattered all over the dorm, like they grew some hairy legs and ran by themselves across the entire apartment. But his excuses and prayers were useless since he was already tied on a chair in the bathroom and was forced to watch the “Holy devils” ending this poor ducks lives. 

Jeonghan took them out and drilled little holes in their rubber body then handed it to Jihoon who cut their heads off. And finally the rubber ducks were handed to seungkwan who threw them in the bathtub filled with water, he let them drown and smiled as he watched them come up to the surface of the water. 

And after a few of them encountered this fate, too many of them for Soonyoung, after that he was saved by Wonwoo a puzzled Wonwoo who was too afraid to stay in the same room as his psychopathic friend carried the whole chair with his boyfriend on it and ran for his and Soonyoung’s life.

They didn’t even dare to stay in the dorms for the entire week and went to hide in a hotel room. Wonwoo had to deal with a whining Soonyoung crying the ducks and the fact that he just got to memorize their names, because hell yes he named them all ! Wonwoo didn’t even bother to ask how could he distinguish rubber ducks since they were all exactly the same, he’s done with that duck thing. They couldn’t even have their night cuddles or even more exiting things on dates or bed because he would bring at least five of his ducks with him and dispose them on the restaurant table or he would fill the bed with a dozen of ducks...Now that he got to cuddle him and have so much space on a bed he felt relieved and kind of happy. While in the dorms they had to deal with frustrated and dangerous demons.

After this tragic event, they all learned a great lesson.

Don’t fuck with the Holy Trinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! See you when a new idea will come to me again. ~


End file.
